


Desire

by HartSense26809



Series: WestAllen Drabble Collection [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Falling In Love, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: Interior designer Iris West has been dating movie star Barry Allen for a few weeks. But dating such a famous person with a “love ‘em and leave ‘em” reputation has Iris questioning his feelings and her insecurities.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy part twelve of my WestAllen drabble collection.

 

 

 

WestAllen AU

 

 

  
Prompt: “I love it when you moan my name.”

  
  


  
This drabble does contain mature, sexy themes and is told from Iris’s first person perspective

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“Do you have any clue what you do to me?” He asks softly. I lift my eyes from his body to meet his. The unspoken emotions in his eyes shock me, envelope me and scare me.

 

 

“You don’t, do you?”

 

 

I shake my head no, bringing my bottom lip between my teeth. I only know what he does to me. The power he has over me to make me feel again, to make me forget about my painful past. How his touch alone can quiet the doubts in my head. He takes a slow step towards me.

 

 

“You stand there with that innocent look and those stunning brown eyes, with your hair cascading around you like a halo and those lips, my God those sexy lips that get swollen and so soft after being kissed. I dream about those lips.” His words wrap around me, they are a slow seduction to my ears. He steps closer reaching out to take my hand in his. “Your face shows vulnerability Iris, but your body, your curves, they scream sin. They make my mouth water to taste you. They evoke thoughts in me I’m sure would make you blush.” He wets his lower lip with his tongue. “The things I want to do to that body of yours.”

 

 

I take in a breath. The stark honesty of his words are stripping me bare, emboldening me, creating another crack in the armor that is protecting my heart.

 

 

“You make me need Iris,” he whispers hoarsely as he takes one more step closer. Goosebumps run up my arms as he takes his other hand and runs it up the flank of my torso stopping casually so that his thumb can caress the underside of my breast. I respond instantly to his touch, my nipple pebbling in arousal. He leans into me, his face so close to mine that I can see the dark green flecks floating in his irises so that I can understand the unspoken words. “And I don’t ever need anything from anybody.”

 

 

His admission is like a match to my gasoline. His incendiary words stroke that small part of me deep down that hopes that there might be more between us than just a casual relationship. I look into his eyes recalling random moments from our time together and daring to think of the possibilities. He has soften me, worn me down and built me up all in a single space of time.

 

 

“Barry.” My raspy voice wavers, riddled with emotion. “Barry…….I………” I never finish my thought because he yanks me into him and crushes his mouth to mine. All the idle flirtation from the night explodes between us in a torrent of seeking lips and groping hands.

 

 

“Do you know how much I love it when you moan my name?” He asks as he picks me up bridal style and hurries to his bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my drabble. I hope you enjoyed it. All suggestions and comments are welcomed. 
> 
> And, a HUGE thank you to everyone that has read and commented on my drabble collection thus far. I appreciate every single person and comment and I hope you all know how deeply grateful I am.


End file.
